


Of sea shells , castles and promises

by kathiya_ramani



Series: Emergency Johnlock Cravings Treatment Unit [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, M/M, Prompt-sand castle, Reunion, Sherlock and john were cute little boyis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani
Summary: What the title says.





	Of sea shells , castles and promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Морские раковины, замки на песке и обещания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448980) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



Sherlock raises his head and meets the gaze of the sun-kissed blonde basking in the summer sun's rays. 

On his way back from a successful case in Sussex, Sherlock thought of visiting this lonely beach which was his childhood hideout .  
One day, a small, scrawny blond boy came from nowhere and made friends with the shy, curly haired little genius and the newly proclaimed little sociopath rather liked it. 

He 'deduced' John's dad's alcoholism and mom's cancer and John thought it was creepy-brilliant

They played pirates.

He, the Captain, John, the faithful Lieutenant. 

And forgot the harsh, dull real life, made a reality of their own. 

One day John's family had to move to London. .

The Captain cried pathetically. 

So Lieutenant made a beautiful sand castle to cheer him up.Some day, they'd discover an island, make a big sand castle, get married and live together forever so don't cry. 

" You can't be my wife, John, you are a boy"

"You can be mine. You are pretty"

It was fine because John said he's pretty. 

John kissed his wet cheek. 

They exchanged sea shells as tokens. 

Under John's dog tags, Sherlock sees he's wearing Sherlock's sea shell on a chain. 

" Afghanistan or Iraq? " Sherlock asks. 

" Afghanistan. How did … SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock loses himself in John's playful , ,incredulous smile which was still boyish.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make me so happy! So does Johnlock.


End file.
